Battery terminal clamping devices are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,386,907, 5,772,468, 4,923,415, and 4,620,767, as well as U.S. Published Application No. 2006/0223384, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, illustrate and describe an automotive battery jumper cable that includes an electrically conductive cable which is terminated at each end by a terminal clamping device. Each of the terminal clamping devices includes a pair of gripping members each having a jaw end and a handle end. The gripping members are pivotably connected to each other about an axis between the jaw ends and the handle ends. A spring is mounted on the gripping members for normally urging the jaw ends toward each other. At least one of the jaw ends of the gripping members is provided with an electrically conductive jaw member for engaging and grasping a battery terminal.